Let It Snow
by xX.yumakeme.x.l.a.u.g.h.Xx
Summary: When Hinata hits her head ice skating and passes out, she takes a magical adventure which turns into a Christmas she will never forget.


Let It Snow

It was cold.

Yes, it was cold, and windy, and poor Hinata was outside in this weather. Why? Because Hinata was out doing last minute Christmas shopping-on Christmas Eve.

But no matter how cold it got, it wouldn't snow. Because in Konoha, it hasn't snowed since as long as anyone could remember. And all Hinata ever wanted for Christmas was to see it snow. Just one teensy little snowflake would make her happy.

But no, she had to be out there in the freezing cold, with no snow.

The only thing that could make poor, freezing Hinata happy right now-besides snow or being warm at home drinking hot cocoa-was the number one idiot of Konoha. Yes, Naruto. And luckily for her, he was walking down the street right towards her.

"Hinata! Is that you?"

And now he was running right towards her.

"Hey Hinata," panted Naruto. He was now right in front of her, trying to catch his breath. Hinata just stared at him.

"Hinata," said Naruto after he caught his breath, "can I walk with you?"

"Sure?" said Hinata. She wasn't sure why he would want to walk with her, but inside she was jumping for joy. She smiled and they started walking.

After a while Naruto asked, "Hinata, have you ever gone ice skating?" He glanced at Hinata and they continued walking.

Hinata, startled by the sudden question hesitated then said, "W-well I have, once. A long time ago, with my mother."

Naruto gasped. "You mean you haven't gone ice skating," his eyes grew to the size of giant meatballs, "_recently_!!!"

He quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction toward the skating ring.

"We better hurry! You don't know what you're missing!"

Helpless Hinata could only follow along.

xXx

"Hey what's going on?" "Is she ok?" "What happened?"

People crowded around a boy holding an unconcious girl on the ice.

The first thing Hinata did when she stepped on the ice was slip, and fall, and hit her head on the ice-hard.

And there she lay, unconcoius in Naruto's arms.

Ice skating had gone horribly wrong.

xXx

"W-where am I?"

Hinata awoke to…Christmas carols? And snow! Lots and lots of snow!

"Woo hoo!" Hinata woke up and started playing around in the snow. Her dream had come true, but something was wrong. She wasn't home. In fact she wasn't anywhere near home. She looked around and saw a sign on a pole. It read:

_North Pole_

"North pole?" she repeated to herself. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization and she stepped back.

"Oh no," she whispered, "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!"

And she passed out-again.

xXx

"Miss Hinata? Miss Hinata, are you all right?"

When Hinata awoke her vision was blurry. All she could see was long blond hair and blue eyes-

"Ino!" She quickly sat up. "Ino! Thank goodness you're here. I'm lost! I was ice skating, then I hit my head and woke up and there was snow! And now I'm here and you need to help me and… where am I?"

So-called Ino looked at Hinata as though she was crazy.

"Woah honey, this is Santa's workshop. And whoever this Ino girl is, I'm not her. I'm an elf!" Ino-elf smiled and pointed her thumb at herself.

"Huh?" Hinata was now utterly confused. "You're an elf?"

"That's what I said." Ino-elf put her hands on her hips and stood tall, which really wasn't that tall.

Hinata looked around and saw more elves, all putting finaltouches on toys and wrapping them with paper and bows.Ino-elf was calling to two other elves that looked like Sakura and Tenten.

"Can you two take her to see the big guy? It seems that Miss Hinata has lost her way home."

Sakura-elf and Tenten-elf pulled Hinata to her feet and led her by her hand out of the room.

Hinata looked back at Ino-elf. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Ino-elf didn't respond and Hinata decided to just continue following the other two elves.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked.

"To see Santa Claus of course," replied Sakura-elf as she looked back at Hinata.

"Santa will know how to help you," said Tenten-elf as she looked back at Hinata as well. They both smiled and Hinata just gave them a confused smile in return.

"Ok…?"

She didn't fail to notice a small piece of paper on the ground next to a door labeled 'reindeer stalls'.

xXx

"Miss Hinata, if you don't mind, we need to make a quick stop," said Sakura-elf. They entered a large room with long tables and cabinets stuffed with letters.

"What is this place?" asked Hinata.

"This is the letter room," replied Tenten-elf, "Where all the letters to Santa are stored and sorted."

The two elves went to a bag filled with late letters to make sure they can get the people what they wanted. Hinata wandered over to a cabinet in the far corner of the room. She opened it and found that it was overstuffed with letters. She picked one up and opened it.

_Dear Santa,_

_This Christmas I want a dog. Not just any dog, but a super cool dog. I see my mom and sister with their dogs but I want one of my own. I want this dog to be my best friend for ever and ever no matter what._

_Kiba_

Hinata giggled. It was Kiba's letter to Santa. It must have been from a long time ago.

"What are these?" asked Hinata. She turned her head to look at the elves.

"They're old Santa letters. We keep them for our records," replied Sakura-elf.

Hinata picked up another one.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_This Christmas I really want __Sasuke__ to notice me. Not just him, but everyone else too.__ I want them to notice me for who I really am, not just because I hang out with __Ino__. And one more thing, I really want a __teddy bear, one that's brown with white spots. I just want something to hug tightly at night that's all mine._

_Love,_

_Haruno__ Sakura_

_Dear__ Santa,_

_I want to be like all the other kids who don't have to live up to their father's expectations. I want my father to be proud of me like he is of my brother. It's the only thing I want so please make my Christmas wish come true._

_Sasuke__Uchiha_

Hinata smiled. 'so even Sasuke believed in Santa at one time,' she thought. Then she frowned. 'This must have been before the massacre.'

She put the letters back where they were in the cabinet. Then she spotted another one that looked slightly familiar. She picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Santa Claus,_

_I am five years old and all I want for Christmas is for it to snow. I have never seen real snow before and it looks pretty in movies and stuff. Just a little snow would make me happy. And something else I want not just for Christmas but for forever is that I stop disappointing my father. He tries to teach me but I can tell he's not happy. So Mr. Santa if you can't make it snow please help me be stronger._

_Thank you,_

_Hinata __Hyuuga_

Hinata smiled. It was her old letter. Even back then she still wanted it to snow… and to please her father.

"Miss Hinata, we are leaving now."

Hinata turned to the elves who were at the door. "Can I keep this?" she asked. The two elves looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure if you like," responded Tenten-elf.

"We have copies of all of them," added Sakura-elf.

Hinata put the letter in her pocket and the three left down the hall to Santa's office.

xXx

"Now where did I put that?"

In front of her, Hinata saw a fat old man with a white beard. She knew it could only be one person-

"Dad?"

(jk jk I just had to put that! Ok, rewind!)

She knew it could only be one person-

"Santa?"she whispered.

"Mr. Claus," said Sakura-elf, "there's someone here to see you."

"Well who could that be?" replied Santa as he turned around and put on his glasses.

"Well I'm-"

"Miss Hinata!" exclaimed Santa.

"She needs help on getting back home," said Tenten-elf.

"Well I would love to help but it seems we have a bigger problem on our hands," Santa said as he took off his glasses and sat down in a big red chair.

"What's that?"

"Well it seems that I have lost my list. And it's Christmas Eve!"

The two elves gasped. Hinata thought back. She spoke up. "You mean that small piece of paper with nothing written on it?"

"That would be the one," said Santa.

"I saw it!" said Hinata. Everyone looked up at her. "It was near the reindeer stalls! Comeon!"

They all got up and ran down the hall toward the reindeer stalls. Sure enough, the piece of paper was still there and Santa picked it up. "My list! I must have dropped it on my way to feed Rudolph!" He turned to Hinata. "Thank you Miss Hinata. You found my list."

Hinata smiled. "You're welcome, but if you don't mind me asking, how is that small piece of paper your list?"

Santa smiled. "Watch."

He held up the paper and sparks started to fall. Hinata shielded her eyes and watched in awe. The paper was expanding into a long list with the names of everyone in the world. It was split into two columns: naughty and nice.

"Now Miss Hinata, we need to get you home."

Hinata snapped out of her trance and nodded. They all ran back to Santa's office. Santa turned to the two elves.

"Hey you two, you better go help load the sleigh! It's getting late!"

"Yes Mr. Claus!" they both said in unison and scurried away.

"Now for you Miss Hinata," said Santa as he turned to face her. "You've been a very good girl this year. I think I have just the thing to get you back home."

He pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her. She took it.

"A snowglobe?" she said as she turned it around in her hands.

"Yes! Now hurry. Just wind it up, give it a shake, and believe, Miss Hinata, just believe…"

Hinata wound it up, shook it, and closed her eyes.

_Just believe_

xXx

"mmm…believe…"

Hinata woke up in her bed to find Naruto and Neji arguing.

"What's up guys?" she said in a groggy voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes."

"Hinata! You're alive!" yelled Naruto as he tackled her in a death hug. "Hello to you too, Naruto," Hinata giggled. When he let go, Neji explained.

"You hit your head ice skating and passed out. _He_ brought you here and insisted on staying the night." Neji glared at Naruto and Naruto just smiled. Hinata perked up.

"It's Christmas!" She got out of bed and grabbed the other two, dragging them downstairs. "Hurry up you two, we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" said Neji.

When they got downstairs they found the rest of the family already exchanging gifts. They all opened their presents in joy even though Naruto wasn't even supposed to be there.

Hinata was finished opening her gifts and was looking out the window. Naruto came up to her with a poorly wrapped box in his hands.

"I got you something," he said and held out the box to her. Hinata turned aroung and took it from him. She unwrapped the box and opened it.

"The snowglobe," she muttered.

"What's that? Oh I knew you wouldn't like it," said Naruto as he turned away.

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Naruto. I love it." He turned back around and she smiled. "Thank you, really." She looked into his eyes and he smiled too.

"Well, you're welcome," he said and walked away.

A few minutes later Naruto came back with a letter.

"Hey Hinata, I found this. It's for you."

Hinata took the letter and opened it. It read:

_Miss __Hinata_

_Thank you very much for helping me __find__ my list. Christmas would have been a disaster without your help! Please keep an eye on __Naruto__ for __me,__ he needed help finding you a present so I gave him a push! I hope I was able to give you what you wanted as well. Merry Christmas!_

_SC_

_P.S. look outside_

"Santa Claus," whispered Hinata. "Look outside?"

She looked out the window and amazingly enough, it was snowing!

"Naruto look! It's snowing!"

Naruto turned his head toward the window and his face lit up with joy.

"C'mon Hinata, let's go outside!" said Naruto as he raced to the door. Hinata stood up, grabbed her coat, and followed him out. Once outside, Hinata felt something in her pocket. She reached inside and found her old letter to Santa. He had finally granted her wish, and made it snow. She looked up at the falling snow and whispered,

"Thanks Santa."


End file.
